Stimulate Me
by Haganemaru
Summary: Un corps crispé par l'attente, un sourire hautain et affamé se dessine sur des lèvres parfaites. Le jeu commence encore une fois entre deux jeunes hommes, L'Icha Icha Paradise a réouvert ses portes... YahIta HardYaoi


**Genre** : HardYaoi/PWP/SM-D/s/Humour

**Couple** : Yah**Ita**

**Bêta : **Tamaki**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Yahiko et Itachi appartiennent tous deux à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note** : Deuxième OS de la gamme « Go Shujin Sama », on reprend sur du Naruto avec le YahIta pour terminer en NaruSasu.

**WARNING **: Attention, pur PWP, il est hard de chez hard, mais j'ai un message à passer donc, je le poste ici en toute conscience. Merci de ne pas lire du tout si vous n'aimez pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Note spéciale !<strong>

Salut salut,

Un mot assez spécial vu qu'il va montrer du doigt les « justiciers du net » ou autre groupuscule vengeur qui souhaiterait l'éradication des Newbies, des jeunes auteurs, des fanfictions qui ne leurs plaisent pas et j'en passe…

J'ai eu un « rapport » sur ce « jeu » entre elles qui se passe depuis un an et franchement… vous me faites vomir. Votre comportement est intolérant et surtout hautain et péteux.

Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes qui ? Vous vous dites « connues » sous votre autre pseudo… pourquoi vous cacher dans ces cas là ? Vous avez peur des représailles sur vos comptes ?

Vous êtes d'une fausseté affligeante, c'est assez triste de lire que des « auteurs de talent et reconnu » oui, entre guillemets car étrangement… je n'ai entendu parler de vous que depuis 3 jours, jouent à bousiller la fic et le moral des autres jeunes auteurs.

J'aimerais relire votre toute première fiction, ça pourrait amuser certains. Ma première fic me fait pleurer de désespoir… ma dernière également et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps…

Un auteur n'est (normalement) jamais satisfait de son travail,

Un auteur veut toujours plus,

Un auteur ne se dit pas « renommé et connu », mais fait preuve d'humilité quand ça plait,

Un auteur va encourager certains jeunes auteurs et non pas les descendre quand ça lui chante.

Un auteur se souviendra de son premier « postage », le stress, la peur et prendra en compte ces données pour cette « première review ».

Vous voulez rehausser le fandom… commencez par regarder vos propres écrits…

Je ne cautionne pas vos actes, j'ai pu lire que d'anciens jeunes auteurs vous « soutiennent » est-ce par crainte ou pour vous réellement ?

Vous voulez reviewer ce que vous pensez de la fiction ? Faites le… mais ne vous attaquez pas à la personne ou à une seule phrase de sa fiction.

Bref… vous l'aurez deviné… je n'aime pas ce que vous faites… et je ne pense pas être la seule.

* * *

><p><strong> Sur ce... enjoy !<strong>

* * *

><p>De la pièce silencieuse, seule la respiration difficile et lourde du jeune homme agenouillé se faisait entendre. Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs instruments de « torture » allant des fouets accrochés aux murs, à la roue de bois dans un coin et les fixations murales et au plafond. Dans une armoire entrouverte, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs jouets tels que les bâillons-boules, les sangles de maintien, des cockrings ou encore les vibromasseurs, godemichets de plusieurs tailles et plusieurs formes. Plus loin, posés sur une étagère murale de bois, près d'une porte menant dans la salle de bain de la pièce, on retrouvait les lubrifiants et lavements avec différentes poires de lavement en prévision de futurs emplois.<p>

Face au jeune homme agenouillé se tenait un large fauteuil de cuir où était assis un autre homme. Celui-ci était torse nu et en pantalon de cuir entrouvert sur son ventre pâle. Les muscles finement dessinés de son torse brillaient sous la sueur qui le recouvrait déjà en imaginant ce qu'il allait faire faire à son esclave. Son regard noir et fixe perçait les longues mèches de cheveux noirs pour se poser sur le rouquin face à lui.

Celui-ci avait les yeux bandés par un ruban de soie noire, la tête levée à cause de la chaîne tendue que tenait le brun, accrochée au collier de cuir noir à son cou et frissonnait doucement, percevant près de lui la présence envoûtante et dominante de son maître.

Il avait dû se mettre complètement nu, presque aussitôt arrivé dans la boîte avec lui. Son regard noir lui promettait beaucoup de choses et même s'il aurait aimé rester dans le grand hall d'entrée à parler aux autres, il ne pouvait ignorer les propos de son maître. Il l'avait alors suivi, ce dernier étant trop possessif envers lui pour le laisser montrer plus que son torse à d'autres. Même s'il arrivait que parfois, il faute et doive alors supporter une punition en société, il appréciait cette possession sur sa chair.

Namikaze Yahiko (*) frissonna quand son maître tira encore un peu sur la chaîne qu'il maintenait d'une main de fer. Ses cheveux roux et un peu longs lui tombaient sur les yeux par-dessus le bandeau, frôlant le haut de son nez percé de trois barbells formant ainsi six petites boules de chaque côté de son arête. Sa bouche était entrouverte sur sa respiration saccadée. Ses bras avaient été attachés plus tôt dans son dos, dès qu'il avait été nu dans la pièce chauffée. Noués au niveau des biceps et aux avant-bras par de solides fixations de cuir souple, ils ne pouvaient bouger, tendant les muscles de ses épaules douloureusement… douleur merveilleuse que Yahiko attendait. Ses jambes étaient écartées par une courte barre d'acier au niveau des cuisses, maintenue par des sangles noires, laissant la place totale pour la vue de son maître qui frôla son entrejambe d'une pointe de pied taquine.

« Avance-toi. » claqua la voix lourde et chaude. Qui aurait cru qu'Uchiha Itachi, fier avocat de Tokyo soit aussi chaud en tant que dominant ?

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement, essayant de percevoir ce que l'autre homme faisait. Il entendit une boucle de ceinturon tinter et frissonna davantage, devinant presque la suite. La laisse le tira en avant et il prit bien garde à ce que sa bouche soit déjà entrouverte, prête à recevoir le membre en érection qui se présentait, caressant sa lèvre du bas. Il sentit son maître le frôler, lui faisant ressentir son odeur mâle et ce dernier saliva d'avance en essayant de le faire fauter et qu'il le lèche avant son ordre mais Yahiko tint bon… il le devait.

Itachi observait Yahiko frémir avec un rictus aux lèvres. Qui pouvait savoir que le grand et fier Namikaze, avocat renommé pour sa hargne et sa férocité dans les prétoires de tout Tokyo se retrouverait à ses genoux, tremblant de désir, le corps musclé et élancé frissonnant sous ses ordres ?

Le jeune homme frôla encore une fois la lèvre inférieure de Yahiko de la pointe de son sexe, frissonnant lui-même sous la manœuvre avant de lui caresser la joue, maculant lentement de liquide séminal la peau dorée et imberbe de son compagnon. Ses yeux noirs le mangeaient des yeux, impatient de la suite, de savoir ce qu'il allait faire… ce qu'il allait lui faire faire. Le torse nu et musclé du rouquin l'appelait mais il se rappelait également qu'il lui devait une punition pour avoir manqué de lui désobéir plus tôt, pensant rester plus longuement dans le grand hall à parler à son cousin.

« Ouvre la bouche. » Encore une fois, l'ordre claqua, faisant ouvrir plus largement la bouche aux lèvres pleines de Yahiko, ce dernier devenant impatient de recevoir sa récompense. « Ta langue. » De longues années de pratique permirent à Yahiko de savoir aussitôt ce que voulait son maître et il se mit à lécher doucement la peau tendue du sexe de son compagnon qui se présentait à lui.

Itachi soupira doucement, la main tendue serrant durement la laisse, étranglant un peu le rouquin qui peinait parfois à respirer convenablement. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié tandis qu'il ondulait des reins contre le visage de son esclave, regardant entrer et sortir de la bouche entrouverte son érection qui devenait de plus en plus humide et luisante. Son attention se déporta plus bas, fixant avec intensité celle de Yahiko qui brillait de désir pour lui et il eut la sensation que son intimité se crispait en une petite convulsion, sachant ce que son corps allait subir ensuite.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche un peu plus en attirant plus fermement la tête de Yahiko contre ses hanches d'une main plongée dans ses cheveux roux. Ses joues pâles rougirent peu à peu tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait doucement.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment deux jeunes hommes pouvaient se retrouver dans cette salle ? Comment… pouvaient-il aimer à en crever se retrouver ainsi, s'aimant paisiblement au dehors, ardemment à l'intérieur ?

Comment ? En fait, Itachi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

Tout avait commencé par un jeu débile lancé par Deidara dans leur première année de lycée. Itachi venait d'entrer, à ses seize ans, dans un des établissements d'enseignement secondaire de la ville et s'orientait déjà vers de futures études de droit comme le voulait son père. Il avait immédiatement fait connaissance avec ce blond aux cheveux longs qui ponctuaient toutes ses phrases par un « hun » agaçant mais était devenu ami avec lui ainsi qu'avec d'autres plus « calmes » que l'hurluberlu blond.

Celui-ci, le regard bleu amusé, avait bien assez tôt remarqué l'intérêt qu'Itachi portait malgré lui à l'un des aînés du lycée. Quand son regard s'était posé sur l'une des têtes rousses des « cousins », il ne put s'en détourner, aussitôt fasciné par le regard azur perçant de Namikaze Yahiko. Le surnom de « cousins » venait du fait qu'avec Uzumaki Nagato – un autre rouquin dont les cheveux tiraient davantage vers le rouge que l'orange comme Yahiko –, un lien de parenté un peu spécial les unissait. Yahiko était le neveu de Namikaze Minato, le gouverneur de la ville, qui était marié à Uzumaki Kushina, la tante de Nagato. Cette relation avait encore plus rapproché les deux garçons qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et les avait soudés comme une famille, relation renforcée avec la naissance de Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, leur « réel » cousin.

Yahiko était grand, plus grand que la taille « normale » d'un Japonais, il dépassait en carrure l'ensemble du corps enseignant et étudiant du lycée. Athlétique, il aimait le sport et derrière son grand sourire amusé se cachait un esprit vif et perçant qui se révélait quand il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant à décortiquer. Ses cheveux roux retombaient – à ce moment-là – sur son nez et il les rejetait souvent en arrière, dévoilant son nez percé d'un barbell entre les yeux. Malgré le règlement, nul ne venait lui demander de le retirer et ce respect mêlé à de la crainte fascinait Itachi qui essayait de le cacher.

Il avait pourtant flanché un jour, sans se soucier de Deidara à ses côtés, et il avait dévoré du regard la haute silhouette de Yahiko qui courait pendant son heure de sport autour du stade en riant avec Nagato qui râlait. Le souffle coupé en fixant ce sourire joyeux, il avait sursauté quand Deidara avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et il s'était renfrogné en se sentant découvert.

Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas essayé de le taquiner avec cette fascination mêlée d'attirance physique qu'il ressentait… jusqu'à une veille de vacances scolaires, alors que les examens de Yahiko venaient de se terminer. Itachi savait que le rouquin avait été accepté dans une Université en droit d'une ville voisine et qu'il ne le reverrait plus après ça. Il avait aussi parfois senti son regard sur lui lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs du lycée et son sourire en coin, plus un haussement charmeur du coin de sa bouche qu'un véritable sourire « plein de dents » comme il le faisait habituellement.

Puis, vint ce jour où tout changea pour Itachi. Ils étaient tous encore assis à leur place, le jeune homme plongé dans un de ses livres de cours en songeant à son petit frère Sasuke et à son impatience pour jouer avec lui malgré ses onze ans. Itachi adorait son cadet et refusait de le peiner en l'ignorant pour ses études, c'est pourquoi le jeune homme travaillait encore plus en cours pour avoir moins de devoirs chez lui. Ce jour-là, il ignora avec obstination Deidara qui lui tournait autour comme une abeille sur du miel avec des « joue avec moi, 'tachi-kun ! » qui l'ennuyait franchement.

Pourquoi il accepta, encore aujourd'hui, il l'ignorait, il voulait juste avoir la paix pour finir son livre et donc, il releva la tête, plongeant presque aussitôt dans le regard azur d'un grand rouquin qui détourna, après quelques secondes, son regard sur son cousin appuyé contre le mur du couloir près de leur classe. Itachi se refusa de rougir, même légèrement. Il était un Uchiha, les Uchiha troublaient mais n'étaient pas troublés. Le regard noir agacé se tourna vers Deidara et lui découvrit un sourire à la fois taquin et mauvais et il se crispa en reconnaissant la grimace annonciatrice d' « emmerdes à la clé » du blondinet.

« Quoi ? articula exagérément Itachi avec un air froid sur le visage.

- Action ou vérité, hun ?

- T'es une fille en fait, Deidara ? » demanda Hidan en ricanant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris et au troublant regard violet s'amusait souvent à titiller Deidara sur ses cheveux longs et blonds et son attitude souvent un peu trop « gay » à son goût. Il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité masculine mais moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Il était même plus « ouvert » sur la question – sans entrer dans les détails – que son ami Kakuzu, ce dernier était totalement réfractaire voire limite homophobe, Kakuzu qui releva son perçant regard vert de son livre d'armes blanches avant de soupirer en tournant le dos, peu enclin à « jouer ».

« La ferme, Hidan !

- C'est un jeu de gamine… fit remarquer Kakuzu, indiquant qu'il écoutait la conversation malgré son attitude détachée.

- Mais allez quoi ! Ca va être les vacances, hun !

- Oh bonheur, toutes les vacances sans entendre un seul « hun » ! gémit Hidan avant de ricaner une seconde fois.

- Je t'emmerde, mais profond ! Au moins, 'Tachi-kun, il m'a pas envoyé sur les roses.

- Il n'a pas répondu non plus, tu remarqueras… indiqua Hidan en levant un sourcil moqueur.

- Action ! » coupa Itachi.

Le jeune homme pensait – à tort – que s'il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, le blond arrêterait de l'embêter. Il refusait de prendre « vérité » par crainte de la question de Deidara et choisit plutôt de se ridiculiser en faisant une action idiote que de lâcher son inclination pour un certain rouquin.

« Tu dois aller voir un certain rouquin… commença-t-il en jetant un regard rapide vers Yahiko Namikaze toujours dans le couloir avant de reporter ses yeux sur Itachi en souriant largement en remarquant le blêmissement de celui-ci déjà très pâle au démarrage. Et l'inciter à te revoir plus… intimement.

- T'es un grand malade, Deidara ! grogna Kakuzu en grimaçant de dégoût.

- C'est vrai sur ce coup, mec… continua Hidan en tirant la langue. C'est… dégueux quoi, imagine que Namikaze-san soit un vrai homophobe comme Kakuzu ?

- Ta gueule, Hidan ! marmonna Kakuzu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors, I-ta-chi-kun ! chantonna Deidara en ignorant les propos des deux autres garçons.

- Bien ! » murmura Itachi en se levant, provoquant un blanc dans la conversation de Kakuzu et Hidan qui écarquillèrent les yeux avant de grimacer un peu en comprenant que l'idée d'une relation intime avec un mec ne semblait pas rebuter l'Uchiha.

Itachi se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle, le regard figé sur la silhouette de Yahiko qui tourna la tête à ce moment précis, plongeant ses azurs dans l'obsidienne troublante du petit brun lui faisant face. Le jeune homme si calme le fascinait depuis la rentrée des classes où il l'avait aperçu alors qu'il se chamaillait avec Nagato. Son regard noir velouté, ses longs cheveux bruns, son air détaché et limite absent qui se brisait parfois quand son téléphone sonnait et que ce « Sasuke » était au bout du fil. D'après ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme informations au bureau des étudiants, Itachi avait un petit frère de ce nom et en voyant l'air doux et aimant qui se posait sur le visage du jeune homme à l'entente de la voix de son frère, il l'aimait beaucoup.

Itachi leva un sourcil en voyant l'air un peu absent sur le visage de Yahiko tandis que Nagato se faisait traîner plus loin par sa petite amie, Konan de son prénom, la jeune femme aux cheveux noir bleuté comprenant assez vite le pourquoi de la venue d'Itachi.

« Namikaze ? appela Itachi.

- Ouais ? sursauta presque Yahiko. Euh… oui ?

- Je peux te parler quelques instants ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! accepta le rouquin, un air plus doux dans les yeux. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu veux. »

Itachi plissa les yeux en s'approchant, grommelant mentalement sur leur différence de taille et Yahiko se baissa avec un air interrogateur. Le brun se hissa sur sa pointe de pieds, rougissant légèrement sous la gêne d'une telle position et sentit une main le maintenir à la taille. Le souffle chaud de Yahiko lui chatouilla le creux du cou et Itachi frémit un instant.

Que faire maintenant ? Jouer le jeu et peut-être le dégoûter et le repousser ? Ou lui faire « peur » en se montrant un pur dominant malgré sa taille ? Ou encore… essayer de l'appâter suffisamment pour…

« Uchiha ? appela doucement Yahiko à son oreille.

- La ferme ! grogna Itachi rudement, entendant le léger accroc dans la respiration du rouquin.

- Que…

- Tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire et tu te tais ! intima le brun. J'ai envie de toi… se lança-t-il, après tout la franchise marchait toujours mieux. Je crève presque d'envie de toi et ça m'emmerde de savoir que toi, tu vas être dégouté de ça…

- Uch…

- Silence ! » siffla Itachi.

Le jeune Uchiha regarda avec incrédulité le début de chair de poule qui se formait au creux du cou de Yahiko alors qu'il entendait sa respiration qui s'accélérait peu à peu. Il se recula, dévisageant avec intensité le visage un peu plus rouge de son aîné qui détourna les yeux un instant, faisant se crisper la main qu'Itachi avait posée sur son épaule. Yahiko regarda une nouvelle fois vers Itachi et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, troublé par l'onyx envoûtant des yeux du brun.

« T'aimes ça, pas vrai ? souffla Itachi en comprenant. Le jeune homme se rapprocha en glissant une main discrète dans les cheveux un peu plus longs sur la nuque du rouquin, crispant les doigts sur les mèches douces en rapprochant la tête de Yahiko de la sienne, tournant le visage vers l'oreille veloutée qu'il alla réchauffer de son souffle. Oui, t'aimes ça, je le sens maintenant… alors comme ça, tu aimes les propos vulgaires… ou alors, tu aimes être dominé, c'est ça, Ya-hi-ko-kun ? ronronna-t-il en entendant le petit gémissement étouffé du plus grand. Réponds-moi ! ordonna Itachi.

- Oui ! souffla Yahiko. Oui, j'aime ça…

- Alors, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux… car j'aime l'idée de te dominer sur ce point, Yahiko… et je te le dis maintenant… tu es mien… pour toujours ! » grogna entre ses dents Itachi en mordant durement le lobe d'oreille du plus vieux.

Yahiko poussa une plainte de plaisir qui se perdit dans les cheveux longs d'Itachi et entendit des pas venir, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux sur Nagato qui le regardait avec un air étonné sur le visage. Son cousin connaissait déjà son inclination pour Itachi, aussi, il n'était pas surpris de le voir presque enlacé au brun, mais il ignorait son envie d'être dominé, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement à cause de sa haute taille et de sa carrure.

Itachi se recula avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et regarda dans les yeux azur de Yahiko avant de lâcher un « Ce soir » qui voulait tout dire. Le jeune homme repartit dans sa salle de cours, laissant derrière lui deux cousins abasourdis dont un très excité à la pensée de ce qu'il se passerait le soir même.

Et effectivement, leur relation débuta bel et bien ce soir-là. Certes au début, ils apprirent à se connaître petit à petit, Yahiko faisant peu à peu connaissance avec la famille Uchiha. Puis vint leur première fois, Yahiko s'attendant à se retrouver sur le dos avec un dominant pur souche sur le corps mais Itachi avait une autre « méthode » de torture, le provoquant, lui ordonnant ce qu'il voulait pour enfin le récompenser de son corps.

C'est pendant une de ces « expérimentations » que l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit « clos » leur vint, après que Sasuke ait manqué de les découvrir, les voyant seulement couchés l'un près de l'autre sur le lit de son aîné à regarder la télévision alors que sous les coussins qu'enlaçait Yahiko, ses mains liées étaient encore rouges après qu'il les ait tirées pour se détacher.

Ce fut Yahiko qui découvrit dans son Université une publicité pour une boîte privée à Tokyo. Une boîte érotique à tendance SM qui le fit se figer en plein couloir en lisant le flyer coloré de rouge sombre. Le « Icha Icha Paradise » était ouvert à tous passé la majorité sexuelle – ce qu'avait maintenant Itachi, ayant fêté avec lui ses dix-huit ans un mois plus tôt –, aux célibataires et aux couples hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Un endroit parfait pour eux en somme.

Et ils y allèrent… un instant surpris par l'accueil presque paternel du dirigeant qui leur fit visiter une salle… leur salle… où se trouvait cette roue sur laquelle se figea le regard de Yahiko avant qu'il ne tombe sur des liens accrochés au plafond. Le sourire d'Itachi lui indiqua qu'il était plus que d'accord pour « essayer » cette salle et avec un ricanement, Jiraiya partit, les laissant seuls… et l'expérience commença.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans qu'ils venaient au Icha Icha, Yahiko montrant à son cousin Naruto la boîte de nuit, connaissant ses préférences, bien que le grand blond soit plus dominant que soumis. Itachi avait fait sa connaissance plus jeune et appréciait le garçon qui pouvait être si gentil et exubérant et l'instant d'après totalement dominant. Entre dominants, ils s'accordèrent parfaitement, des « démons » comme le marmonna Yahiko parfois attaché à moitié nu entre les deux avant que son cousin ne parte en riant avec un soumis désireux sans pour autant se « fixer » sur un sub défini… pour l'instant.

Itachi gémit doucement en crispant sa main dans les cheveux roux, reculant la tête de Yahiko qui le suçait avec ardeur pour laisser échapper son plaisir qui coula sur une joue rougie. Il frissonna de bien-être en voyant la langue de Yahiko sortir de sa bouche pour venir récolter son sperme sur la pointe de celle-ci.

« Recule jusqu'aux liens » ordonna Itachi en ôtant son bandeau et les sangles qui maintenaient les cuisses de Yahiko entrouvertes avant de retirer son pantalon.

Il le regarda aller se placer sous la corde sans un mot de contestation, le regard figé sur lui et l'érection encore tendue et luisante de désir. Itachi se dirigea complètement nu vers l'armoire pour en ressortir un anneau de pénis qu'il passa négligemment à son pouce pour le maintenir là. D'un pas envoûtant, il vint se placer juste derrière Yahiko qui frissonna en sentant son souffle contre son dos humide de sueur.

Sans un mot pour prévenir, Itachi attrapa la sangle qui tombait du plafond, tirant celle-ci pour que l'attache vienne se placer près des anneaux que comportaient celles qu'il avait enfilées aux bras de Yahiko. Attachant fermement le mousqueton, Itachi se recula jusqu'à la poignée, enclenchant le rembobinage de la sangle attachée au treuil. Fixant d'un air presque détaché Yahiko gémir en sentant ses bras lui tirer dans le dos, Itachi bloqua la poignée afin que son amant soit sur la pointe des pieds pour soulager le tiraillement dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à nouveau vers son petit ami, le regardant avec un sourire satisfait avant de tendre la main pour tirer sur les mèches de cheveux roux, attirant la tête de Yahiko vers lui. Une plainte de douleur se fit entendre mais Yahiko ne contesta pas, se crispant un peu avant de se baisser, tirant ses bras en arrière pour pouvoir faire ce que désirait Itachi. Celui-ci frôla une première fois ses lèvres des siennes, le récompensant doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche contre Yahiko, lui faisant faire la même chose. Sa langue vint effleurer celle de son amant, se goûtant et se humant dans son haleine, sur sa langue et dans sa bouche. Une plainte de plaisir résonna alors que les bras de Yahiko tremblaient un peu à cause de la torsion que son corps subissait, les bras attachés et tendus en arrière et le torse à moitié plié pour pouvoir atteindre Itachi.

Longuement, leurs langues jouèrent l'une contre l'autre, ou plus précisément, Itachi joua avec celle de Yahiko, la mordillant, la léchant pour l'affoler avant de soupirer langoureusement contre lui. Ses mains caressèrent le torse musclé du rouquin, courant le long des abdominaux, taquinant du bout des ongles la peau douce. D'un geste à la fois dur et doux, il enfila d'un coup l'anneau pénien, bloquant la rondelle d'acier à la base du pénis tendu de Yahiko.

Son amant frissonna sous le froid de l'anneau mais avec la bouche toujours occupée à être taquinée par Itachi, Yahiko ne protesta point, se laissant faire avec une ardeur qui enchantait toujours son petit ami.

Après une dernière lèche sur la lèvre du bas de Yahiko, la laissant brillante de sa salive, Itachi se recula, fixant droit dans les yeux son amant. Un sourire en coin, satisfait et provocateur apparut sur le visage pâle de l'Uchiha. Le brun se baissa lentement laissant courir sa bouche le long du cou tendu et dégagé de Yahiko, le mordant parfois violemment, laissant la trace de son passage. Ses mains glissaient sur le torse nu, pinçant durement les tétons tendus de son amant, lui arrachant un râle étouffé avant qu'il n'arrive près de son pénis tendu vers lui. Un sombre gloussement se fit entendre tandis qu'Itachi voyait son petit ami frissonner.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en soufflant doucement sur le bout sensible du pénis de Yahiko. Tu veux que je te suce ?

- S'il te plaît… » souffla celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

Itachi eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le corps de Yahiko trembler contre lui et tendit la langue, la passant doucement le long du membre érigé de son petit ami, entendant un râle sourd de plaisir résonner. Le sexe se raidit un instant contre sa langue, libérant une perle de désir qui se fit attraper par la langue d'Itachi. Un grognement se fit entendre alors que malgré lui et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Yahiko bougeait des hanches pour que le brun prenne enfin en bouche son sexe douloureux.

Il le savait pourtant que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas toléré… cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, tout en ayant conscience que son petit ami allait se reculer et que la séance continuerait, il ne pouvait éviter à ses hanches de bouger.

Et effectivement, Itachi se recula après une longue lèche sous le sexe tendu. Dans son regard noir, l'impatience se faisait sentir, l'envie du corps de Yahiko devenait plus prenante, plus pressente. Cette envie de « plus » le dirigea vers le treuil maintenant Yahiko, lâchant la sangle tendue brusquement et faisant tomber à genoux le rouquin avant de le rattacher solidement. Il le désirait à genoux, muscles tendus… et Yahiko savait ce qui allait venir.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à trembler de plus en plus, non pas de crainte ou d'appréhension face à la douleur, mais d'impatience. Il savait que la nature sadique d'Itachi allait se montrer jusqu'à ce que le brun ne perde son calme et lui monte dessus pour se satisfaire. Yahiko espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'oublierait pas de lui retirer l'anneau pénien sinon, il mourrait de frustration à la jouissance de son brun.

Itachi profita de son trajet pour tendre la main vers le mur et en retirer une cravache longue de presque un mètre et il passa la ganse autour de son poignet pour l'avoir bien en main. Fine et complètement revêtue de cuir, la cravache siffla dans l'air quand Itachi baissa le bras, annonçant ce qui venait à Yahiko.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas un coup sec et dur qui s'abattit sur les épaules nouées de Yahiko, mais l'embout de cuir formant une petite flèche qui vint caresser ses muscles bandés, lui arrachant une plainte d'impatience. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en râlant, sentant contre son corps le bout fin se promener tandis qu'Itachi se repositionnait devant lui, maintenant l'extrémité de la cravache sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna Itachi d'un ton sec.

Yahiko rouvrit petit à petit les paupières, conscient que l'accélération de la respiration d'Itachi révélait son trouble à chaque fois que son profond regard bleuté plongeait dans le sien. Malgré les années et ces « séances », il n'avait jamais caché l'effet que les yeux de Yahiko lui prodiguaient. Sans un mot, la cravache fut baissée lentement le long de son torse, insistant un instant sur ses mamelons tendus avant de suivre ses abdominaux apparents. Sans un mot pour le prévenir, elle siffla durement dans l'air avant qu'un claquement doux ne résonne, provoquant chez Yahiko une ardente douleur au niveau des muscles tendus des cuisses à cause de sa position agenouillée.

Ses jambes écartées pour tenir la position ne cachaient en rien son sexe et ses bourses sensibles mais Yahiko savait qu'Itachi ne frapperait pas là. Il avait confiance en lui et les coups sur le sexe ne faisaient pas partie du « plaisir » de Yahiko. La vive brûlure de ses cuisses lui arracha un gémissement, son trouble se révélant jusque dans ses yeux qui brillèrent davantage.

Puis la taquinerie reprit, le bout légèrement pointu de la cravache se balada au gré de l'envie d'Itachi, remontant lentement le long du sexe raide de désir de Yahiko, passant sur l'aine fragile, redescendant au niveaux des testicules entre les jambes du rouquin avant qu'elle ne se relève pour frapper une nouvelle fois en travers de la cuisse gauche de Yahiko, formant une autre raie rouge vif avant que le manège ne redémarre.

Le corps de Yahiko vibrait au rythme des coups et son regard planté dans celui d'Itachi révélait une impatience de plus en plus présente chez le brun. La main soutenant la cravache tremblait en la tenant, la respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde et enfin, il s'approcha de lui lentement.

Sans un mot et l'expression un peu hautaine, Itachi se mit à genoux devant son petit ami, lui caressant la joue de la pointe de la cravache. Sa bouche vint taquiner celle de Yahiko, ses dents mordillant les lèvres humides du jeune homme tandis que sa main libre venait passer ses ongles courts sur les marques de coups sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis. Contre sa bouche, un sifflement résonna, trahissant son plaisir douloureux à Itachi qui sourit, sa main venant se refermer autour de la base de l'érection de Yahiko qui comprit de suite, soupirant mentalement de soulagement en le sentant retirer le cockring.

« Si tu jouis avant moi, Yahiko… prévint Itachi contre ses lèvres. Je prends le fouet et tu auras droit à une punition dans le grand hall, compris ? _Je_ te dirai quand jouir.

- Oui » soupira le rouquin en essayant de l'embrasser plus profondément.

Itachi se releva, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait faire allait encore plus allumer son petit ami et se recula vers le fauteuil dans la pièce, prenant d'une main négligente le tube de lubrifiant qui était à disposition. L'autre lâcha la cravache qui tomba au pied du fauteuil quand Itachi s'y assit, faisant face à Yahiko toujours à genoux devant lui. Les yeux azur ne quittaient pas son corps nu alors qu'Itachi remontait une jambe contre son torse pour exposer son intimité en reposant son pied sur le fauteuil, l'autre chevauchant l'accoudoir.

Yahiko déglutit, essayant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas éjaculer à la seule vue d'Itachi se préparant pour « sa » venue mais essayant aussi de ne pas songer à quelque chose de « trop » cassant afin qu'il soit toujours érigé. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un grognement rauque en voyant l'index brillant de lubrifiant faire le tour de l'anneau intime de son amant avant de plonger en lui, recouvrant ses intérieurs d'une couche de gel. Yahiko savait qu'Itachi n'allait pas se préparer complètement, aimant comme lui la petite brûlure d'une pénétration sans trop de préparation. Et cela se confirma quand le rouquin ne vit qu'un seul doigt le préparer, allant et venant, ressortant parfois pour se faire recouvrir une nouvelle fois de lubrifiant avant de revenir à l'intérieur de ce corps si chaud, si étroit…

Pas bonne idée de penser à cela maintenant.

Enfin, Itachi se releva, le rouge aux joues et les yeux mi-clos, tout entier tendu vers son amant attaché qu'il pencha en arrière, montant à califourchon sur ses hanches avant de maintenir son érection à la verticale en s'asseyant sur lui. Une main passée dans les cheveux roux pour garder la tête du jeune homme droite, lèvres contre lèvres mais en l'empêchant de l'embrasser, l'autre autour de la verge dure qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'oindre de lubrifiant, Itachi se baissa lentement sur le sexe raide.

Yahiko gémit durement, les épaules nouées et un début de crampe au niveau des bras bloqués dans son dos. Son envie de plonger d'un coup de reins en Itachi se faisait sentir de plus en plus fort et il ne doutait pas que s'il avait été détaché, il aurait plaqué le brun sur le dos pour le prendre violemment même s'il avait dû recevoir ensuite une « punition » pour son indocilité. Ses yeux lourds de désir restaient figés dans ceux d'Itachi, mi-clos sous la petite douleur qui le faisait gémir doucement malgré lui.

Une fois le sexe de son amant profondément placé en lui, Itachi retira sa main, se penchant en arrière pour se maintenir d'une main sur une cuisse aux muscles durs. L'autre se crispa, tirant un peu la tête de Yahiko en arrière sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et d'un coup de reins doux, il commença à bouger, allant et venant sur le sexe de son petit ami.

Un soupir d'extase lui échappa, les sensations de domination, de total contrôle de leur étreinte le propulsant encore une fois vite et fortement dans l'orgasme, chose qu'il essaya de contrer en se redressant pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de Yahiko. Celui-ci pencha son visage vers lui, lui attrapant la bouche fermement, conscient qu'Itachi venait de se stopper brusquement, son corps se tendant dans l'envie profonde de plonger en lui à corps perdu.

Les mains nouées dans les longues mèches rousses, Itachi essayait de contrôler son corps mais de savoir que son amant lui laissait faire ce qu'il désirait et qu'il aimait cela le faisait trembler.

Qui pourrait en dire autant de sa relation avec son conjoint ?

Qui le laisserait faire ce qu'il veut, autant qu'il veut et surtout aussi durement qu'il le souhaite ?

Qui aurait un petit ami capable de le soulever d'une main ou de tuer à mains nues mais qui le laissait l'attacher et le soumettre volontairement ?

Itachi grogna contre la bouche quémandeuse de Yahiko, mordillant la langue exploratrice avant de recommencer à bouger, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se stopper une nouvelle fois. Les yeux mi-clos, il dévorait du regard le visage tendu de désir de Yahiko, ses muscles se nouant sous la peau au niveau de sa mâchoire, une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Yahiko alors qu'il essayait de ne point bouger, conformément au souhait de domination totale d'Itachi.

Un râle rauque résonna dans la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache à qui il appartenait. Itachi redescendit une main derrière lui, griffant durement les cuisses sensibles de Yahiko qui se mordit la lèvre, manquant de percer celle de son petit ami dans la manœuvre pour se retenir d'éjaculer et enfin… il fut récompensé.

La jouissance de son dominant n'était pas commune aux « on-dit », il ne hurlait pas, il ne criait pas de satisfaction ni ne riait de son « soumis ». Itachi jouissait comme il vivait, avec cette étincelle ardente dans les yeux, cette domination calme qui faisait que tous le respectaient sans rechigner et avec un soupir langoureux de plaisir. Ce fut le cas à ce moment précis.

Yahiko ouvrit de grands yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle qu'il adorait et vit le corps d'Itachi se crisper en tremblant sur lui, éjaculant contre son ventre et ses mouvements de reins s'apaisèrent un instant alors qu'il soupirait doucement contre sa bouche, lui-même ayant es yeux ouverts pour fixer Yahiko. Un dernier frémissement secoua la carrure fine d'Itachi et Yahiko sentit son intimité se contracter autour de lui, lui arrachant un frisson violent.

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche d'Itachi, il était conscient que son amant ne jouirait pas tant qu'il ne lui en aurait pas donné l'ordre et crispa une nouvelle fois ses fessiers autour de la verge encore brûlante de Yahiko. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour taquiner la commissure des lèvres du rouquin de la pointe de la langue avant qu'il ne bifurque vers son oreille.

« Jouis… maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il avec un profond sentiment de satisfaction en ondulant une dernière fois durement ses hanches contre lui, sentant aussitôt le corps de Yahiko vibrer. Le râle rauque résonna contre son cou où avait été enfoui le visage de son amant et il sentit un peu du sperme de son petit ami couler de son corps quand il se releva doucement, négligeant la petite plainte de refus de Yahiko qui aimait câliner juste après l'orgasme. Il s'en ficha royalement tandis qu'il faisait le tour du jeune homme pour le détacher.

Itachi regarda les bras de son amant retomber le long de son corps et sourit doucement, un sourire tendre et aimant pour le grand rouquin mais il ne lui montra pas son attachement maintenant, préférant le récompenser ce soir, chez eux quand ils seraient de retour dans leur appartement après avoir oint Yahiko d'une huile antalgique préparée par la propriétaire de la boîte.

Oui, il allait prendre soin de Yahiko, pensa-t-il en attirant contre lui la haute carrure de son amant pour l'allonger sur le sol chauffé… comme Yahiko prenait soin de lui hors du Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Bin euh… YahIta ?...<strong>

**… XD Zen…**

* * *

><p>(*) Le « pourquoi » du Namikaze est simple… selon les scans (à ce moment où j'écris, donc le 0310/2010), Il s'avère que Nagato est un Uzumaki… or, j'ai toujours fait de Yahiko le cousin de Naruto, à cause de la ressemblance quand même flagrante. Sauf que Yahiko ressemble aussi à Minato… DONC, ce sera un Namikaze dorénavant XD Et voilà… :P


End file.
